CERCA DEL LAGO
by Monik
Summary: Harry y Hermione son castigados por Snape y tiene que pasar la noche cerca del lago... qué pasará? Contiene algo de lemon


**CERCA DEL LAGO**

**La clase de Paciones se estaba haciendo eterna, incluso para los slytherins. Snape, al volver a quedarse otro año consecutivo sin la plaza de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba insufrible, mucho más insoportable que en su estado habitual. Quizás fuera debido a que el puesto había quedado en manos, por segunda vez, de Lupin. Este hecho tenía a loa alumnos muy contentos, pero al profesor de Pociones le tenía de los nervios. **

**Remus pudo volver a impartir clases en el colegio gracias a la revolución surgida en el mundo mágico después de la segunda, y con suerte definitiva, guerra. La Orden del Fénix había ganado el año anterior, bueno realmente había ganado Harry, pues con él la profecía se había cumplido. Voldemort había muerto a manos del ojiverde. Después de eso se encerró a todos los mortífagos en Azkaban y a la mayoría les dieron el beso los dementores. A partir de ese momento la política mágica cambió y el ministerio fue modificado en su totalidad. El mundo mágico estaba en su mejor momento, y aún podía mejorar más.**

**Todos estaban mucho mejor desde lo sucedido victoriosamente, bueno todos no, Harry no estaba mucho mejor, Harry estaba extraño. Se comportaba de un modo completamente distinto del suyo propio. El haberse convertido en un asesino, pese a ser por un mal mayor, le había hecho cambiar. Se iba pavoneando por el colegio, ligaba con la chicas para dejarlas tiradas a los dos días. Todos sabían que su comportamiento era impropio en Harry, pero también sabían que si le decían algo al ojiverde no iba a servir de anda. Pensaban que era normal que Harry se comportara de aquel modo.**

**La única que no pensaba eso, era Hermione. Ella veía que debajo de aquella conducta se ocultaba algo más, un trasfondo. Hermione veía a su amigo muy extraño, ya no era como antes, no era el Harry del que se había enamorado hacía ya unos años atrás, y ahora, en el último año en Hogwarts, en el año en el que reinaba la paz, el chico que más amaba se volvía un imbécil. Pero como la castaña estaba segura de que su actitud era un método de defensa, nunca le dijo nada, aunque se estaba empezando a cansar.**

**Volviendo a esa clase de Pociones que se estaba haciendo eterna… Hermione estaba sentada con Harry, les había tocado como pareja para hacer una poción, el _Veritaserum_. Harry estaba bastante arrogante, casi no trabajaba y Hermione era la que lo estaba haciendo todo. A pesar de su mal humor Snape se daba cuenta de lo que hacía Harry, el cual estaba más atento en tontear con Lavander que en ayudar a su compañera a hacer la poción. **

**Harry, ¿me puedes echar una mano?-preguntó Hermione.**

…**-no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Harry.**

**¡Harry!**

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Por fin me haces caso. Te decía que si me puedes echar una mano. ¿O es que Lavander es más importante que este trabajo?**

**¿Estás celosa?-preguntó Harry sonriendo-"Ojalá fuera así."**

**¿Celosa yo? Por favor… sólo quiero que mi amigo, mi mejor amigo no me deje colgada a la hora de hacer una poción muy importante para los EXTASIS. **

**Ya los EXTASIS, lo único que te importa a ti, nada más.**

**Harry no digas eso.**

**Ya…**

**¡Señor Potter, señorita Granger!-gritó Snape dirigiéndose a la mesa de los dos chicos.-Para empezar usted Potter lleva toda la clase haciendo… nada y ahora se ponen a discutir, esto es inadmisible. Quedan ustedes castigados.**

**Perdone profesor Snape, pero ¿yo qué he hecho?**

**Señorita Granger, usted y Potter forman equipo, así que si él es castigado usted también y viceversa. Cuando acabe la clase les diré el castigo que van a cumplir.**

**Pero…**

**No hay peros, seguir con la poción, seguir los dos-dijo mirando a Harry para después irse a su mesa de nuevo.**

**Estarás contenta-dijo Harry en voz baja a Hermione. La castaña lo miró enfadada.**

**Encima, pero tendrás morro. Mira tío estás insoportable, llevas unos meses que no hay quién te aguante. **

**Lo que tú pienses, la verdad es que me da absolutamente igual. "Pero, ¿por qué dices eso? Eres… al final la vas a perder."**

**Hermione no dijo nada, miró entristecida a Harry y bajó la mirada para seguir trabajando. Las palabras de Harry habían hecho mella en el corazón de Hermione. El ojiverde le había roto el corazón.**

**Cuando acabó la clase Hermione recogió muy rápido y se bajó hacia la mesa de Snape sin esperar a Harry, el cual estaba hablando con Lavander, pero mirando de reojo a Hermione. Al fin Harry también bajó para recibir el castigo de Snape.**

**Hombre, el señorito se ha dignado a bajar. Bueno, lo que vais a tener que hacer es recoger _Filum Rhodophyta_.**

**¿El qué?-pregintó Harry.**

**Algas rojas.-contestó Hermione sin mirarle.**

**Exacto.**

**¿Algas? ¿Y se puede saber como vamos a recoger algas?**

**En esta época del año en el lago, al ser mágico a medianoche suben hasta la superficie y se acercan a la orilla.**

**Exacto otra vez señorita Granger.-y por primera vez Snape hizo algo que nadie hubiese creído que habría hecho nunca.-Griffindor se merece diez puntos.-Harry se sorprendió y miró a Hermione sonriendo, pero ella estaba muy enfadada, estaba dolida, estaba decepcionada. **

**Muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que recoger.**

**Pero, ¿tenemos que ir de noche?**

**Potter, ¿está usted sordo? ¿No ha oído lo que la señorita Granger ha dicho?.-Harry asintió-Pues ya está. **

**¿Algo más?-dijo Herms.**

**No, nada más. Quiero las algas rojas en la clase de mañana, por lo tanto a primera hora sobre mi mesa.**

**Adiós.-dijo Hermione y se fue. Harry la observó mientras se iba.**

**Espera Mione.-pero ella no se paró y Harry salió corriendo detrás de ella. La alcanzó.-Herms, por favor espera, yo…**

**Esta noche a las once en la Sala Común, más te vale estar allí. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme, he quedado.**

**¿Con quién?**

**No te incumbe. **

**Pero…**

**Adiós, hasta esta noche.**

**Harry se había puesto celoso, y unos momentos más tarde se pondría aún más. Y fue porque apareció Roger Flimand, un nuevo alumno de Hogwarts, procedente de un colegio de magia de EE.UU y que había entrado en Ravenclaw.**

**¿Estás ya preciosa?**

**Sí, ¿nos vamos?**

**Claro.-dijo él tendiéndole el brazo para que Hermione se agarrara a él.-Oye princesa, ¿te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.**

**No, no me pasa nada.**

**¿De verdad?**

**De verdad.-y los dos chicos se fueron dejando a Harry desolado, aunque manteniendo el tipo.**

**Harry estaba muy nervioso, llevaba en la Sala Común desde las diez y media. No entendía muy bien porqué le pasaba eso. Hermione era su amiga, su mejor amiga, la única que de verdad le entendía. Él se había enamorado de ella hacía ya un tiempo, pero eso no tenía que influir en su actitud hacia ella. Él sabía que había cambiado, no sabía muy bien porque se comportaba como lo estaba haciendo, pero le salí ser así de arrogante, así de pasota. **

**El ojiverde no dejaba de mirar hacia la escalera, no podía apartar la vista de aquel lugar por el que en pocos minutos la mujer de su vida bajaría.**

"**¿Por qué se porta así conmigo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me trate así? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga, no entiendo porque me trata como lo hace. Me rompe el corazón cuando se porta así conmigo. A ver si con Roger me olvido por fin de Harry, aunque no creo que lo consiga hacer, pero bueno lo voy a intentar, sentir lo que siento por Harry me hace daño, me duele amarle como le amo y sólo obtener indiferencia por su parte, porque ahora ya no tengo ni su amistad. Ya bueno ahora seguro que me toca esperar al gran Harry Potter, porque…"-Hermione no pudo seguir pensando más porque en la Sala Común estaba el ojiverde esperándola sentado en el sillón, mirando hacia la escalera. Las dos esmeraldas brillantes que Harry tenía por ojos se clavaron en los suyos y no rompieron el contacto, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Harry y se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. **

**Oye Herms, lo siento, me he comportado como un imbécil, y tú no te mereces eso, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento.-parecía sincero.**

**No pasa nada Harry, no te tienes porque disculpar conmigo. Ahora sólo quiero acabar cuanto antes. ¿Vamos afuera?**

**Vamos.-y Harry salió detrás de Hermione.**

**Llegaron al lago, hacía ya calor, no demasiado, pero se estaba bien. Las estrellas formaban un manto de puntos brillantes en el cielo.**

**Herms, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Dime.**

**¿Por qué tenemos que venir una hora antes si las algas rojas salen a media noche?**

**Pues porque el lago es enorme y no sé en que zona van a salir, por eso…**

**Ah ok, entonces caminamos alrededor del lago y…**

**Y pues en la zona donde veamos que las algas empiezan a salir a flote nos paramos y esperamos a que se acerquen a la orilla.**

**Vale, pues vamos.**

**Los dos leoncitos comenzaron a andar, pero son decir una palabra. Hermione seguía triste, se le notaba en la cara y Harry se sentía muy culpable por ese hecho, porque sabía que era culpa suya que Hermione estuviera como estaba.**

**Herms, lo siento.**

**¿Qué?**

**Que sé que estás muy molesta conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero por favor no me trates así, lo paso mal.**

**Ya te he perdonado.**

**Hermione, te conozco, sé que no todo es tan bonito como para que me perdones tan fácilmente, pero bueno… por lo menos podríamos hablar, ya que ha sido culpa mía que tengamos que estar aquí, por lo menos no quiero que te aburras.**

**Haz lo que quieras.**

**¿Cómo te va con Roger?**

**No me va.**

**¿Cómo?**

**Pues que no estoy con él. Aún no.**

**¿Aún no? y… ¿se puede saber por qué?**

**Pues porque no. No estoy enamorada de él.**

**¿Y de quién lo estás?-Hermione se sonrojó.**

**De nadie.**

**Vamos Herms.**

**Que de nadie, déjame.**

**Vale, lo siento.**

**Bueno y tú con la chica de esta semana ¿qué tal?**

**Me duele que hables así.**

**Es que hablo así porque tengo que hablar así, porque es la realidad.**

**Ya sé que últimamente he cambiado mucho.**

**No has cambiado, quieres aparentar que no te pasa nada.-dijo hermione siendo sincera y clara con lo que pensaba.**

**¿Cómo?**

**Es así Harry, llevas queriendo ocultar lo que sientes muchos años, desde la muerte de Sirius te empezaste a cerrar, y ahora al haber matado tú mismo a Voldemort lo que has hecho es formarte un caparazón para que nadie vea lo vulnerable que eres y lo mal que lo pasas.-Harry la miró intensamente, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, que todo lo que estaba diciendo era la pura verdad.**

**Siempre has sabido todo de mí, me comprendes como nadie lo ha hecho, e incluso ahora sabes porque hago lo que hago. Pero ahora he llegado al punto de hacer daño a mi amiga, a ti, a la persona que…**

**¡Mira Harry, las algas!**

**¿Qué?**

**Las algas, están allí, vamos.**

**Pero yo…**

**Vamos, tengo sueño.**

**Se acercaron a la orilla y desgraciadamente para el sueño de Hermione comprobaron que las algas rojas no estaban tan cerca de la orilla como pensaban.**

**Vaya, tendremos que esperar aún más.-dijo Herms bostezando.**

**No, espera, yo creo que puedo llegar a cogerlas.**

**Harry, no vas a llegar, están demasiado lejos.**

**Qué no Herms, que yo llego, y así te puedes ir a dormir.-harry intentó alcanzar las algas. No llegaba, pero se acercó poco a poco, poquito a poco, se estaba acercando a las algas, casi las tocaba, las tenía ya casi entre sus manos…**

**¡¡¡Harry!**

**Estoy bien-dijo Harry desde el agua muy fría del lago de Hogwarts.-¿Me echas una mano por favor?**

**Claro.-Hermione se acercó al lago y le tendió el brazo a Harry y gracias a esto el ojiverde puso salir sin dificultad.-¿Estás bien?**

**Sí, sí lo estoy, gracias, pero… mira lo que tengo.-dijo enseñando lo que tenía en la otra mano.**

**¿Las has cogido?**

**Por supuesto.**

**Bueno eso ahora da igual, estás empapado, vas a ponerte enfermo Harry, ven aquí.**

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Quítate la ropa, vamos Harry, estamos muy lejos del castillo, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos quítate la túnica y lo demás, vamos Harry que soy yo.**

**Pero no sería mejor usar la magia.**

**Yo no he traído mi varita y la tuya se ha caído al lago, así que…**

**Vale, vale, me quito la ropa.**

**Yo te dejo mi túnica.**

**Harry se empezó a desnudar poco a poco. Hermione no quería mirar, pero la mirada se le desviaba sin poder evitarlo. Ella mientras se quitaba la túnica. Miraba a Harry como mojado de arriba abajo se quitaba avergonzado la ropa. Cuando se quitó la camisa Hermione le recorrió con la vista, pero no sólo miraba su buen formado cuerpo, sino también las cicatrices que la vida le había regalado. Cuando el ojiverde se bajó los pantalones se dio cuenta de que Hermione le estaba mirando y ella al ver que había sido descubierta se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado. Harry comprobó que, debajo de la túnica que se había quitado, la castaña llevaba una falda muy corta y una camiseta ajustada, muy ajustada. Él también la miró. No sólo era dulce, simpática, inteligente y la mejor persona que conocía y conocería en toda su vida, sino también era preciosa, era su princesa. **

**Toma Harry, ponte esto.-Harry cogió la túnica que Hermione le tendía.**

**Gracias, si quieres puedes irte tú al castillo.-dijo Harry sentándose en la hierba.**

**¿No vienes?**

**¿Así? No gracias. No quiero que nadie me vea así.-dijo sonriendo.**

**Te entiendo, pero no te voy a dejar aquí solo, eso nunca.**

**No hace falta, yo…**

**No hay más que decir.-y se sentó a su lado.**

**Muchas gracias, no me lo merezco.**

**El Harry de siempre sí se lo merece, y esta noche, me has demostrado que ese Harry no ha desaparecido.**

**Nunca lo ha hecho.**

**Lo sé Harry, pero llegué a pensar que te perdía… digo perdíamos.**

**Nunca me vas a perder Herms, siempre me vas a tener contigo, a tu lado, y siento haberte tratado todos estos meses como una simple conocida, ¿me puedes dar un abrazo?**

**Y dos besos, ven aquí tontito.**

**Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado Mione.-y se fundieron en un abrazo.**

**Gotas del pelo mojado de Harry cayeron sobre la espalda de Hermione y resbalaron por la fina piel de ésta. No se separaban. Después Hermione se acercó a la mejilla del ojiverde y le besó dulcemente, y acto seguido Harry hizo lo mismo, pero muy cerca de la boca de la castaña, cosa que ninguno de los dos quiso replicar. Al contrario, se miraron a los ojos, mezclando esmeraldas con bonitas perlas de ámbar, y poco a poco cerrando los párpados sus labios se fueron acercando con suavidad e hicieron por fin contacto, después de largos años por fin Harry y Hermione se estaban besando, pero aquello no iba a quedar en un simple beso, pues sus manos empezaron a inquietarse y a querer recorrer el cuerpo del otro, y así lo hicieron. Hermione quitó a Harry la túnica y acarició su piel, su aún mojada y fría piel, piel que se calentaba por momentos. Harry le puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la espalda, metiéndola por debajo de la pequeña camiseta. Mediante inercia, la fue tumbado en el suelo, en la esponjosa hierba y se puso él encima. La empezó a besar el cuello mientras ella pasaba las manos por las hebras de pelo azabache, aquello parecía un sueño. Harry le bajó el tirante de la camiseta y el del sujetador y la siguió besando, pero esta vez por el hombro. Ninguno se podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo, el sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, estaban con la persona que amaban, y no importaba nada más, absolutamente nada más. De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que la situación se estaba caldeando demasiado, pues sus manos estaban acariciando los muslos de Hermione, y sabía que si seguía no se iba a poder controlar.**

**Hermione, esto no está bien.**

**¿No lo está?-dijo Hermione con voz sensual y mirando excitada a Harry con una sonrisa muy pícara. **

**¿Quieres que siga?**

**No es que quiera que sigas, es que si paras te mato.-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.**

**¡Estás segura?**

**Nunca lo he estado más en mi vida. Harry yo te quiero.**

**¿De verdad? ¿Me quieres? **

**Sí, ya es hora de que acepte lo que siento por ti, te quiero muchísimo.**

**Yo también te quiero Herms, te quiero con todo mi corazón, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca pensé que pudieras sentir algo por mí, te quiero.**

**Pues si me quieres… por favor Harry hazme el amor.**

**No me lo tienes que pedir por favor, si yo no me lo tengo que pensar, te lo aseguro.- y se volvieron a besar, se volvieron a unir en un beso de lo más apasionado.**

**Harry bajó la cremallera de la falda de Hermione y se la quitó fácilmente, dejando a la vista un tanga de encaje negro, nunca pensó que Hermione Granger llevase ropa interior así. Entrelazaban sus piernas acariciándose con ellas, y poco a poco la camiseta de Hermione quedó perdida en el suelo, al igual que la falda. El sujetador era a juego con el tanga y a Harry se le resistió mucho, pero al final se lo consiguió quitar pudiendo dejar al descubierto el panorama más hermoso que Harry había tenido ante sus ojos. Los pechos de Hermione no eran demasiado grandes, pero si eran redondeados, y en esos momentos estaban muy turgentes. El ojiverde enseguida se lanzó a besarlos, le parecieron lo más suave del mundo, y las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo Harry a Hermione con aquellos besos, hicieron que suaves gemidos salieran irremediablemente de los labios de la castaña, y ese hecho hizo a Harry sonreír, estaba con la mujer de sus sueños, besándola, haciéndola gemir de placer, teniéndola bajo su cuerpo, era el mejor momento de su vida.**

**En pocos minutos Harry había recorrido el cuerpo de Herms con sus manos y con sus labios, aunque Hermione tampoco se había quedado atrás, sus manos inocentes e inexpertas acariciaban el terso cuerpo de Harry deseando que el momento cumbre llegase. Las pocas prendas que les separaban de demostrarse de manera sublime su mutuo amor quedaron dispersas cerca del lago.**

**Harry ve con cuidado.**

**Lo haré cariño, tranquila.**

**Es que yo… es que yo…**

**¿Eres virgen?**

**Sí.**

**¿Y?**

**¿No te importa?**

**¡Cómo me va a importar si yo también lo soy!-se sonrieron con cariño y se volvieron a besar, y entrelazando sus manos con ternura sus cuerpos se acoplaron con un pequeño movimiento. Harry miró la reacción de Hermione cuando él entró dentro de ella por primera vez, la castaña había hecho una mueca de dolor, cosa que a Harry le había dolido mucho, se sentía muy mal, pero una mirada de Hermione le hizo comprender que no pasaba nada que siguiera. Y así lo hizo, con suavidad y muy despacio se comenzó a mover encima de ella. Hermione no tardó mucho demasiado en acostumbrarse a Harry y en pocos momentos ambos se rindieron al placer de amarse. **

**Bajo la plateada luz de la luna y las brillantes estrellas iluminado el firmamento, dos personas de amaban con dulzura, se demostraban su amor, su acariciaban suavemente y se besaban con pasión. Los dos unidos en uno solo tocaron el cielo, y sintieron descargas en su interior al alcanzar de la mano de su amante el clímax. Harry se desplomó al lado de Hermione, abrazándola, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. El ojiverde cogió la túnica de Hermione, y tapó a Hermione con ella y a él mismo también. **

**Después de mil besos se quedaron dormidos, con las algas rojas no muy lejos de sus brillantes cuerpos, esperando que el sol les trajera con el amanecer el primer día del resto de sus vidas.**


End file.
